The Perfect Boy
by Nyanmu
Summary: Oh Sehun, sosok namja sempurna. Namun Baekhyun tak mau mengakui hal tersebut. Banyak rencana yang Baekhyun lakukan demi membuktikan bahwa 'tidak ada manusia yang sempurna'/"Baiklah! Aku menyerah!"-Baekhyun/"Aku tidak sempurna"-Sehun/ GS! Ge es! [ONESHOOT] [HunBaek]


**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Perfect Boy**

**.**

**.**

**By : Nyanmu**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun (HunBaek)**

**Other Cast : Member Exo**

**Genre : Frenship, romance with a little humor**

**Rated : K+**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning! Bahasa gak nyambung; Typo(s); GENDERSWITCH (GS); Crack Pair; Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaa! Sehun oppa kembali!"

"Oh astaga! Sehun oppa! Lihat! Itu Sehun oppa!"

"Wah! Memangnya pertukaran pelajarnya udah selesai?"

"Dia dari Cina loh! Hebat!"

"Sehun oppaaa! Jadikan aku pacarmu!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para yeoja yang mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun.

"Hai Sehun, kau sudah kembali?", tanya seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil dan berpipi chubby ini.

"Hai Minseok, lama tak berjumpa … kau semakin tembam saja", Sehun mencubit pipi tembam Minseok.

"Ah! Yak! Appo!", Minseok menepis kasar tangan Sehun.

"Ssshh … dari pada mencubiti pipiku lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kehidupanmu di Cina", ringis Minseok sedikit ketus.

"Haha, tidak ada yang special … hanya belajar seperti biasa dan … mendapatkan penggemar lagi?"

Mereka pun tertawa karena kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Ayolah! Ayolah! Kita sapa Sehun! Dia kan baru kembali, bersikap baiklah padanya sesekali", suara bass mengalihkan perhatian Minseok dan Sehun yang tengah mengobrol.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Lee saem! Yak! Chanyeol!", teriak seorang yeoja penggila eyelinear ini.

"Hai Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun … lama tak jumpa", sapa Sehun dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hai Sehun! Wah! Kau semakin tinggi!", seru Chanyeol.

"Huh? Jinjja? Aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali", ucap Sehun terkekeh.

"Jadi Baekhyun … apa kau masih mencari kekuranganku?", tanya Sehun sedikit jahil.

"Huh! Tentu saja, aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang sempurna", Baekhyun bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Asal kau tahu, selama kau pergi … Baekhyun sangaaaat rajin belajar dan menyempatkan diri bertanya pada sasaeng fansmu", bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya! Tiang listrik! Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak melakukannya! Dan aku memang selalu rajin!", kesal Baekhyun.

Ya, Oh Sehun adalah sosok namja yang sangat sempurna. Ia sangat cerdas, pandai, ulet, ramah, bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa kendala, dan tentunya tampan. Apakah itu kurang sempurna?

Bagi kaum hawa di sekolah ini, Oh Sehun adalah sosok namjachingu yang sangat diidamkan. Sehingga banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Namun bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, sosok Oh Sehun sebenarnya tidak sempurna. Baekhyun ingin membuktikan itu, jadi ia selalu mencari cara untuk menemukan kekurangan Sehun.

"Aaah~ Aku sangat merindukan kaliaaan!", Sehun merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Menjauh! Aku tidak sudi dipeluk olehmu!", Baekyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku juga Sehunnaaaa~", Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil memeluk hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Oh, terutama Minseokkie~ Aku merindukanmu~", Sehun memeluk Minseok sangat erat setelah melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendengus sebal melihat adegan lovely dovey itu.

Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku yakin dia memiliki kekurangan!", semangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera memasuki kelasnya dan sedikit merenung. Merenungkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mencari kekurangan sosok Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun pernah mencoba untuk mengetes kesabaran Sehun dengan cara menanyakannya soal-soal mamematika yang ia tidak mengerti kepada Sehun berkali-kali.

Namun hasilnya, Sehun tetap saja menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali. Benar-benar ramah.

Kemudian, Baekhyun pernah menyuruh Sehun untuk mengambilkannya jepit rambut yang terjatuh ke dalam selokan. Sebenarnya tak apa jika jepit rambut itu jatuh, toh Baekhyun bisa membeli yang baru.

Namun dengan alasan bahwa jepitan rambut tersebut adalah jepitan kesayangannya, Sehun dengan tangan kosong mengambil jepitan tersebut yang sudah masuk ke dalam selokan yang sangat bau.

Sehun bahkan membersihkannya untuk Baekhyun dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih dan kering.

Lalu Baekhyun pernah meminta tolong Sehun untuk memasak karé. Menurut Baekhyun, namja popular seperti Sehun tak akan pernah mau menyentuh dapur.

Tapi nyatanya, Sehun dengan senang hati memasakkan karé untuk Baekhyun bahkan–sebenarnya Baekhyun benci mengakui bahwa masakannya lebih enak dari buatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun juga pernah menyuruh Sehun mengerjakan soal milik kakaknya yang sudah masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Baekhyun merasa ia akan berhasil. Namun soal yang berjumlah 100 biji tersebut dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi, berhasil diselesaikan oleh Sehun.

Tak sampai di situ, Baekhyun terus melancarkan berbagai rencananya untuk menemukan kekuarangan Sehun.

Tapi sampai sekarang, Baekhyun belum bisa menemukannya.

Srek!

"Hey baek, masih memikirkan rencana-rencana konyolmu itu?", tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ah? Huh? Um, ya kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata. "Berhentilah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna baek, kita akan lulus dalam hitungan hari baek, memangnya sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?"

Ya, memang mereka telah berada di tingkatan terakhir sekolah menengah atas dan akan memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Mereka telah melalui ujian-ujian untuk menentukan kelulusan. Dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja.

"Sampai aku menemukan kekurangannya", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh ya, aku penasaran kenapa Sehun kembali kemari di saat-saat kita akan lulus? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya di Cina?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia juga sudah ujian, tinggal menunggu hasil saja … katanya sih dia sudah yakin lulus dan juga … memang masa pertukarannya sudah habis", jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

" … _Selamat untuk anak-anakku yang telah lulus, Bapak harap kalian akan lebih baik untuk ke depannya"_

Dengan begitu, upacara kelulusan di sekolah ini pun berakhir. Banyak siswa siswi yang berteriak kegirangan dan kembali berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat sekolah mereka untuk yang terakhir kali.

Baekhyun sendiri tengah berbicara pada salah satu guru favoritnya mengenai surat rekomendasi memasuki universitas.

"Kamsahamnida", Baekhyun menunduk 90° dengan sopan pada gurunya ini.

"Berjuanglah Baekhyun-ah!", ucap Park songsaenim menyemangati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan sedikit anggukan. Ia segera pergi untuk mencari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Tunggu!", teriak seorang yeoja berlari kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Minseok rupanya.

"Baekhyun, kau akan datang dengan siapa nanti?", tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Datang kemana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat? Pesta … untuk merayakan kelulusan kita semua … di hotel ummanya Sehun itu loh", ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak. "Ah! Itu! Aku melupakannya karena berkaitan dengan Sehun, mian", ucap Baekhyun sedikit acuh.

"Hey! Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Sehun, memangnya apa sih salahnya Sehun?", tanya Minseok pensaran.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Memang Sehun tak ada salah dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun yang keras kepala akan 'tidak ada manusia yang sempurna' membuatnya sedikit menjauhi Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan kita berempat sudah berteman sejak junior high … aku takut jika kau begini kita akan terpecah", ucap Minseok lirih.

"Um, aku jamin tidak akan … oh ya pestanya … ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya! Kau akan datang dengan siapa?", tanya Minseok bersemangat.

Baekhyun berfikir. Jika dengan Chanyeol, ia sih mau saja. Tapi Chanyeol pasti akan datang dengan yeojachingunya.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol akan datang dengan Kyungsoo-ssi, hm … aku jadi tidak yakin, bagaimana dengamu?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kau akan datang bersamaku! Aku akan menjemputmu! Bersiaplah!", ucap Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul enam nanti, oh … aku harus mengambil gaun kesayanganku di Junmyoon–sepupuku, dia meminjamnya minggu lalu, sudah ya bye!", Minseok pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Minseok menjemputmu! Cepat turun!", teriak Luhan, kakak Baekhyun.

"ya ya! Aku turun!", jawab Baekhyun dengan lankah cepat menuruni tangga.

"Oppa, apa ini sudah bagus? Apa eyelinerku kurang? Apa aku sudah cantik?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, sudah semua … sudah sana! Minseok sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu!", usir Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu aku akan pulang kapan jadi … telfon aku kalau ada sesuatu, bye oppa!", Baekhyun pun segera ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Minseok.

"Hai Minseo–wow! Wow and wow! Kau cantik sekali! Aku jadi iri", canda Baekhyun tercengang melihat penampilan Minseok.

"Hehe, kau juga Baek … kau sangat cantik", ucap Minseok balik memuji dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

Minseok tak berbohong. Baekhyun dengan dress tanpa lengan–selutut berwarna soft pink polos, dengan hiasan sebuah bunga berukuran sedang di bahu kanan, sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna yang senada serta rambut yang digerai dengan ujung yang ikal. Dan jangan lupakan make up yang natural menambah kesan manis dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Wow, apa ada sesuatu denganmu? Kau–", Minseok memincingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kebingungan. Apakah penampilannya ada yang kurang? Apa ada yang salah? Apa ia kurang cantik?

"Apa? Kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau sangaaaaaat cantik! Apa kau baru saja operasi plastic? Kau lebih cantik dari biasanya", canda Minseok.

"Haha, bukannya kau yang operasi plastic? Kau pasti hanya memakai bedak tabur dan eyeshadow, kan?", tebak Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk menempel pada dagu–seolah berfikir.

"Oh, uh ya … kenapa?", Minseok sedikit takut. Takut kalau make upnya berantakan.

"Padahal kau hanya memakai itu saja tapi wajahmu … kau tau? Seperti Barbie, sangat persis malah!", puji Baekhyun.

Mereka pun tertawa atas pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Eh! Kajja! Nanti kita terlambat!", ajak Minseok yang tersadar atas percakapan konyol mereka.

Blam!

"Kau yang menyetir?", tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Minseok duduk di jok kemudi.

"Um ya … aku tak ingin membuat supirku menungguku", Minseok pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Um, apa ini gaun kesayanganmu?", tanya Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Minseok.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu! Ya, ini gaun kesayanganku, apa tidak cocok?"

"Tidak, kau sangat cocok menggunakan gaun itu", ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menjemput Chanyeol?", tanya Minseok.

"Park Doby itu?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja … Dia kan sudah bersama–"

"Kyungsoo!", tebak Minseok memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yap! Tentu saja! Siapa lagi", ucap Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"haha … mereka itu", tawa Minseok.

"Kau tau sepupu Sehun?", tanya Minseok.

"Huh? Siapa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Jong in … Kim Jongin itu loh, kau tidak tahu?"

"Oh … Jongin … ada apa dengannya?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Katanya dia juga akan menghadiri perpisahan ini"

"Ouh, aku tahu itu", gumam Baekhyun.

Dan terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah Minseok. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi rasanya tidak biasa ia sampaikan.

"Um … Minseok-ah", ucap Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Ya, apa? Kau mau tanya apa kita sudah sampai? Kita akan sampai", ucap Minseok bertanya sekaligus menjawab.

"B-Bukan, aku … mau tanya", ucap Baekhyun merubah nada bicaranya menjadi datar.

"Tanyakan saja"

"Kenapa kau mau berangkat bersamaku? Uh! Maksudku–kenapa kau berangkat bersamaku? Tidak dengan Sehun–misalnya?", Baekhyun bingung untuk berkata-kata.

"Hah? Tentu karena kau sahabat perempuanku! Kau ini, ada apa denganmu?", tanya Minseok terkejut.

"Bukan … maksudku–"

"_Bukannya Sehun itu kekasihmu?"_

"Ah, tidak jadi, maaf … aku hanya gugup", alibi Baekhyun.

"Gugup kenapa? Apa karena ini acara terakhir kita bersama di masa senior high?"

"Um, yeah begitulah", jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Ia tak berani menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Karena menurutnya, itu sangat–tidak sopan(?).

"Baiklah, kita sampai", ucap Minseok.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil. Cukup banyak mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkir hotel milik keluarga Sehun ini.

Awalnya mereka melangkah biasa saja. Namun tiba-tiba Minseok berhenti melangkah saat di pintu masuk menuju lobi.

"Kenapa, Sokkie?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun … bisakah kau … akur dengan Sehun mulai sekarang?", pinta Minseok.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau tahu kan aku itu–"

"Ya, aku tahu … karena itu … berhentilah melakukan percobaanmu itu, cukup acuhkan embel-embel 'sempurna' dari Sehun itu"

"Tapi aku–"

"Byun Baekhyun", tegas Minseok berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kalau seperti ini Baekhyun merasa datang ke acara pernikahan seseorang dengan ummanya. Penuh aturan dan tidak boleh dibantah. Menyebalkan!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu sekali iniiii saja! Kalau gagal aku akan menyerah … aku akan mengakui Sehun itu sempurna", ucap Baekhyun.

Minseok nampak befikir. "Baiklah, hanya sekali", ucap Minseok.

"Ya! Sekali! Aku berjanji!", ucap Baekhyun senang seperti anak kecil yang diizinkan untuk bermain di rumah tetangga.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju lobi, kemudian menaiki lift, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang diketahui adalah aula yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat.

"Bagaimana penampilan Park Doby malam ini ya", gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau pencari Chanyeol? Itu dia, bersama seorang yeoja? Biar kutebak, itu Kyungsoo", ucap Minseok.

"Uh oh ya … ayo kita ke sana", ajak Baekhyun menyeret Minseok kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Woah! Daebak! Ini sungguh daebak! Tumben kau berpakaian normal?", tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersinggung dan berdengus. "Kau pikir selama ini aku gila begitu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Ahehe … bukan begitu tapi yaaa–sudahlah!", potong Baekhyun tak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Minseok langsung menyapa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang _personalnya_ memang pemalu menjawab seadanya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hei hei! Baekhyun, kau sudah melihat Jongin? Sepupu Sehun? Dia sangat keren malam ini!", seru Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

"Huh?Aku baru saja sampai, memangnya dia dimana?", tanya Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat Jongin diantara banyaknya orang-orang.

"Itu … disana … bersama Sehun", Chanyeol menunjuk menggunakan matanya.

Baekhyun mengkuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

Ugh!

Kenapa ada Sehun disana? Menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya. Apa gaya rambutnya diubah? Dia menjadi sangat menawan.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menawan?", gumam Baekhyun.

Namun sayangnya Chanyeol yang pendengarannya terlampau tajam itu mendengarnya.

"Benar, kan? Jongin sangat keren dan menawan! Wow! Aku termasuk fansnya kah?", Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun medengus. Ada rasa senang saat Chanyeol berucap tadi. Karena itu berarti Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud menawan.

"Yah yah … terserah kau saja", ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan ke tempat minuman. Di sana ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap gelas-gelas berisi penuh.

Merenungkan sebuah rencana.

Baekhyun berfikir keras. Baekhyun benar-benar berfikir keras. KUULANGI! BERFIKIR SANGAT KERAS HANYA UNTUK SEBUAH RENCANA!

_Sengaja menyenggol orang dan gaun Baekhyun menjadi kotor kemudian meminta tolong Sehun untuk mengurusnya? Itu tidak elit._

_Meminta tolong Minseok untuk mencari sebuah ide? Tentu saja Minseok tidak akan mau._

Oh astaga! Baekhyun mendapatkan ide!

Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol.

"Hey hey! Apa ada acara dansa nanti?", tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum senangnya.

"Jongin bilang sih … ada", ucap Chanyeol berfikir.

"Ya, ada … sebentar lagi", ucap Kyungsoo melirik arloji kecil yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"jinjja? Ah! Siapa temanku berdansa nanti!", kesal Minseok.

Bukankah seharusnya Minseok tidak ambil pusing mengenai ini? Kan ada Sehun? Tapi kalau Sehun berdansa dengan Minseok, bagaimana rencananya?

"Minseok", ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, apa?"

"Tak apa kalau nanti aku berdansa dengan Sehun?", bisik Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu … untuk apa bertanya padaku?", tanya Minseok bingung.

Baekhyun semakin bingung. "Bukannya kalian berdua pacaran?", tanya Baekhyun akhirnya dapat mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Mwoo?!", teriak Minseok terkejut.

Untung saja kebanyakan orang di sini lebih liberalis. Jadi mereka cuek-cuek saja dengan sekitar mereka.

"Sssttttt! Kau ini! Pelankan suaramu! Aku tak mau jadi pusat perhatian!", geram Baekhyun.

"Huh! Apa maksudmu aku pacaran dengan Sehun? Seperti tidak ada namja lain saja", dengus Minseok.

"Lho, bukannya–", Baekhyun jadi speechles.

"Baekhyuns sayang! Dengar! Aku memang memiliki namjachingu … tapi bukan Sehun", jelas Minseok.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian selalu terlihat dekat dan berlovely dovey di depanku", ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Karena aku dan Sehun seperti saudara, kau tau? Kami memiliki cukup banyak kesamaan"

"Lalu siapa namjachingumu?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu siswa yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar?", bisik Minseok.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Selain Sehun, ada seorang lagi … dia itu Kim Jongdae, aku berani bertaruh kau tidak tahu dia", dengus Minseok.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya. "Kau pasti hanya tau Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun–Oh! Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya dan cemburu karena kau berfikir dia berpacaran dengaku?", kejut Minseok.

"Hah? Apa? Mana mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Maaf saja", ucap Baekhyun angkuh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu … jadi, bisa jelaskan rencanamu biar aku menyetujuinya", ucap Minseok bersedekap angkuh.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya kau tau!", dengus Baekhyun.

"ya, aku tau … jadi ceritakan"

"Kau tahu Sehun tidak bisa berdansa saat pelajaran kesenian di junior high?", tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Jadi aku akan mengajak Sehun berdansa, dan tentunya aku yang lebih ahli … lalu … dia tidak bisa mengikutiku dan aku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk mengejeknya nanti", Baekhyun tertawa atas rencananya sendiri.

"Oh, hanya itu? Baiklah … tapi kau kan sudah lama tidak berdansa baek"

"Tenang saja Minseok, aku masih bisa kok", ucap Baekhyun.

"_Baiklah! Mari kita mulai acara selanjutnya, silahkan pilih pasangan dansa kalian karena kita akan memasuki acara dansa"_

Sesaat setelah pengarahan dari host acara ini, semua sedikit ribut karena sibuk mencari pasangan dansa.

"Minseok! Minseok! Lihat ini! Siapa yang datang!", seru Chanyeol dengan hebohnya.

Minseok sendiri bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Memangnya siapa yang datang?

Dan woah!–Minseok sungguh terkejut atas kedatangan Jongdae. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Minseok diberitahu oleh Jongdae sendiri bahwa Jongdae tidak bisa datang ke acara ini karena ada bisnis keluarga yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar negeri untuk sepekan.

"Hei Doby, kau tahu kalau Jongdae itu pacarnya Minseok?", bisik Baekhyun.

"Tentu, memangnya kau belum tahu?"

Kalau Baekhyun jawah 'belum', pasti ia akan diejek habis-habisan. Dan Baekhyun dengan angkuhnya berkata. "Tentu aku tahu".

Kemudian berlalu untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Ck!", Baekhyun mendecih pelan saat dirinya tidak kunjung menemukan Sehun.

Padahal dansanya sudah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menyerah saja untuk mencari Sehun dan memilih untuk memojokkan diri di tempat minuman, tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan Baekhyun berdansa dengan seseorang ini di tengah ruangan–bersama yang lain.

"Jongin?", bingung Baekhyun.

"hai baek, lama tak jumpa", sapa Jongin.

"Hai juga, oh … untuk apa kau menarikku?", walaupun Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, namun ia tetap saja berdansa.

"Untuk berdansa denganmu, apa salah?", tanya Jongin merapatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Umm, tapi aku mencari Sehun … apa kau melihatnya?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, kau mencarinya … dia sudah berdansa dengan orang lain", Jongin melirik Sehun yang ada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat Sehun yang ada di balik punggung Jongin.

Ya, Sehun sudah berdansa dengan seseorang.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin berdansa dengannya?", tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun ragu untuk mengangguk. Karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan Jongin. Karena kalau ia mengangguk, Jongin pasti kecewa.

"Putuskan dengan cepat agar kau bisa berdansa dengannya", ucap Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sedikit, tapi ya … aku sudah berhenti mengejarmu … aku sudah memiliki pacar kalau kau mau tau"

Yup! Jongin pernah mengejar Baekhyun selama setahun. Dan ternyata Jongin sekarang sudah bisa move on. Sedangkan Baekhyun cuek-cuek saja.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku ingiin berdansa dengan Sehun", ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Berhenti tersenyum atau aku tak akan mengizinkanmu", kesal Jongin.

Bisa-bisa Jongin jatuh lagi ke dalam pesona Baekhyun hanya karena senyumannya.

Baekhyun tak lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini ia cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sehun", panggil Jongin saat Jongin dan Baekhyun berputar dekat Sehun.

Sehun menoleh. "Dia mau bertukar tempat", ucap Jongin melirik Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum. Senang atas apa yang Jongin katakan.

Dan saat sang pasangan perempuan seharusnya berputar di depan pasangan pria mereka. Baekhyun dan teman dansa Sehun harus berputar sambil bertukar tempat agar mereka bisa bertukar tempat.

Itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bertukar tempat tanpa mengacaukan acara ini.

"Hai nona Baek, apa yang membuatmu ingin berdansa denganku?", tanya Sehun menyapa lebih dulu.

'_Menyebalkan!'_

"Tidak, tidak ada", ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan rencananya bukan?

"Kau tahu jenis dansa ini kan?", tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Temponya akan semakin cepat"

"ya, aku tahu"

"Memangnya kau bisa berdansa tempo cepat?", tanya Sehun meremehkan.

"Tentu saja!", dengus Baekhyun.

Benar saja, tempo lagunya semakin cepat. Dan mereka harus mengikuti tempo lagunya hingga akhir.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa berdansa", ucap Baekhyun mengejek.

"Aku berlatih keras untuk moment ini", ucap Sehun disertai senyuman menawan.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan senyuman Sehun yang dirasa hanya untuk dirinya itu. Oh baek, sadarlah! Kau sedang menjalankan rencanamu!

Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Semakin lama temponya semakin cepat. Beberapa pasangan sudah berhenti untuk berdansa. Mereka lebih memilih menonton pasangan lain yang terlihat lebih jago, Sehun dan Baekhyun masih bertahan.

'_Kurasa aku tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi … sialan! Sehun ini … dia jago sekali!'_

"Akh–"

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berdansa dengan tempo cepat menggunakan hak tinggi. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Kakinya sedikit tidak pas dengan sepatu hak tingginya dan sedikit terkilir. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh terjerembab. Kalau itu terjadi, mau ditaruh dimana muka Byun Baekhyun yang cantik ini?

"Aawowawo aw", ringis Baekhyun memijit pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau tak apa baek?", tanya Sehun berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Niatnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun–yang menurutnya–akan menjengkelkan karena terlihat seperti mengejek.

Tapi ternyata, terdapat raut kekhawatiran yang sangat besar pada wajah Sehun.

"Baekhyun, kau dengar aku? Ayo kita ke pinggir", Sehun memapah Baekhyun untuk pergi ke pinggir.

Baekhyun masih bingung dengan raut wajah Sehun. Untuk apa Sehun khawatir? Apakah Sehun mengkhawatirkannya?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ternyata mereka sudah berada di taman dekat kolam renang hotel ini.

"Sehun? Kenapa kita di sini? Bukannya kita akan ke pinggir ruangan?", tanya Baekhyun seperti orang yang baru saja pingsan–tidak menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Agar lebih tenang, di dalam terlalu ribut", ucap Sehun mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah bangku taman.

Sehun pergi entah kemana untuk mengambil apa. Yang jelas Sehun kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang Baekhyun yakini adalah P3K.

"Kakimu terkilir kan?", tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap pergelangan kaki kanannya dan mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Sehun segera melepas sepatu Baekhyun dan mengolesi sesuatu di sana. Baekhyun tetap memperhatikan.

"Baiklah! Aku menyerah!", kesal Baekhyun bersedekap.

"Huh? Menyerah? Menyerah apa?", Sehun membereskan kotak P3Knya.

"Aku akan mengakui bahwa kau namja yang sempurna, kau puas?", ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa dan sedih. "Kenapa?", lirih Sehun.

"Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara! Tapi kau tetap saja bisa mengatasinya! Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Minseok bahwa rencanaku tadi itu adalah yang terakhir", jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar Byun Baekhyun?", Sehun memincingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau kira aku alien yang menyamar sebagai Byun Baekhyun? Maaf saja, Byun Baekhyun itu LIMITATED EDITION!", ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Ya, kau Byun Baekhyun yang sangat percaya diri", kekeh Sehun.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa kekehan seorang Oh Sehun begitu mempesona.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyerah?", tanya Sehun.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?–Tunggu! Kenapa kau kecewa seperti itu? Kupikir kau akan senang", ucap Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau dapat menemukan kekuranganku, kau membuatku kecewa", gumam Sehun.

"Memangnya apa kekuranganmu hah? Aku lelah memikirkan berbagai macam rencana konyol untukmu!"

"Mereka melihatku dari luar, secara fisik … kupikir kau tidak memandangku secara fisik … mungkin aku sempurna secara fisik … tapi tidakkah kau befikir Baekhyun?"

"Tentu aku berfikir! Aku berfikir bahwa kau tak sempurna karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna … tapi untuk membuktikannya–"

"Aku tidak sempurna", potong Sehun.

"Sebutkan bagian mana darimu yang tidak sempurna!", tantang Baekhyun.

"Di dalam, di hati … aku tidak sempurna", ucap Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Maksudmu?", Baekhyun tak menangkap apa pun.

"Mungkin secara kasat mata aku memiliki segalanya, tapi nyatanya aku tidak … aku tidak sepenuhnya sempurna"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu permainan puzzle?", tanya Sehun.

"Tentu", jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak menyusun potongan-potongan kecil itu seluruhnya, puzzle itu tidak akan sempurna … seperti diriku"

"Maksudmu … ada yang kurang–ah! Maksudku kosong di dirimu?"

"Ya, ada yang kosong … ada potongan-potongan dari diriku yang belum sepenuhnya terisi dan itu membuatku tidak sempurna"

"Apa–itu?", tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Seserang yang kucintai"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Aku belum bisa memiliki orang yang aku cintai, aku sudah lama mencintainya … tapi aku belum bisa", Sehun menunduk.

"Kenapa? Oh dan siapa dia?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku belum bisa meilikinya karena dia membenciku"

Baekhyun berfikir. Siapa yeoja yang dekat dengan Sehun tapi membencinya?

"Apa dia cantik?", tanya Baekhyun memainkan ujung kakinya.

Sehun sempat melirik Baekhyun sejenak.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik, dia sangat manis, dia sangat cerewet, dia keras kepala, dan dia sangat memebenciku … tapi aku yakin kalau dia memiliki sisi lembut untukku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau", dengus Baekhyun.

"Tentu, kalau aku tidak percaya … bagaimana bisa aku memendam rasa ini selama ini?", kekeh Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya?", bingung Sehun.

"Apa dia menunjukkan suatu balasan terhadap perasaanmu?"

"tidak"

"Kenapa?", kejut Baekhyun.

"Karena dia membenciku dan sekarang aku kecewa terhadapnya"

"Kenapa?", entah kenapa hanya pertanyaan ini yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan sekarang.

"Karena dia tidak bisa menemukan kekurangan dari diriku … padahal aku berharap dia menyadari kekurangan yang ada pada diriku agar dia bisa menyempurnakanku dan aku menyempurnakannya"

Baekhyun terdiam. Seingatnya, yang mencari kekurangan Oh Sehun hanya dirinya seorang.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ada sebuah tebakan yang akan membuatnya menjerit dan bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Dia sangat dekat denganku … di sebelahku"

Baekhyun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan hanya ada dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Sehun, jagan mengada-ada", ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengada-ada"

"Aku?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau, ya kau, orang yang kucintai", ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang menawan.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan. Apa yang salah dengan Sehun?

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena … entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ini kepadamu … tapi aku menyukaimu"

"Tapi kenap–"

"Kau masih ingat dengan permintaan-permintaanmu yang kebanyakan adalah hal konyol itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia yakin yang Sehun maksud adalah permintaan dari Baekhyun untuk mencari kekurangan Sehun.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukannya karena apa?"

"Karena kau … menjaga image?", tebak Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tentu saja karena itu permintaanmu", ucap Sehun.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kekuranganku"

Baekhyun memandangi Sehun lamat-lamat.

"Jadi … kau mau menyempurnakan bagian yang kosong di dalam diriku?", tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan perkataan Sehun. Kalau diubah ke dalam kata-kata popular, perkataannya menjadi : "_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_"

"Kita akan saling menyempurnakan, tidak ada lagi puzzle yang kosong", lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir. "Kalau aku menolakmu?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan", ucap Sehun angkuh.

"Hey! Itu tidak adil!", protes Baekhyun disertai dengusan.

"Jadi?", tagih Sehun.

"Jongin …", gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin pernah mengejar Baekhyun, tapi sekarang Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa baru sekarang Baekhyun membalas perasaan Jongin?

"Kau mulai menyukainya?", tanya Sehun kesal.

"Hah? Siapa? Jongin? Tidak! kesimpulan macam apa yang kau katakan! Aku tidak akan menjawab permintaanmu kalau kau terlalu mencurigaiku!", kesal Baekhyun.

"Baiklah baiklah!", Sehun mengalah.

"Jongin … Minseok, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Junmyoon, Luhan oppa, dan Yixing unni!", ucap Baekhyun mengabsen satu per satu orang yang ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa hubungannya dengan ini?", tanya Sehun.

"Kau harus mentraktir mereka!", seru Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kita sudah jadian?", Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, terlihat imut.

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah, jadi kau menerimaku?", tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Baekhyun sudah meruntuhkan kepercayaannya selama ini mengenai manusia sempurna dan Sehun sudah mengakui apa kekurangan yang ia miliki.

Namun mereka telah saling mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain.

**.END.**

**_**Epilogue**_**

"Sehun, ayo balik ke dalam", ajak Baekhyun.

Sehun pun setuju. Sebelum berjalan, Sehun membuka jasnya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"untuk apa?", bingung Baekhyun.

"Lain kali kalau menghadiri acara pesta, kenakan gaun berlengan panjang … aku tak suka dengan namja yang memperhatikan kulit lenganmu yang mulus itu", Sehun merangkul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mampu terkekeh dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

**FIN**

He he he! Gimana fanfict-ku yang keempat ini? Apakah bagus? HunBaek loooh :V Ha ha ha!

Um … buat readers yang pengen FF 'You Don't Know' dibut squelnya … kayaknya Nyanmu gak bisa deh :( Soalnya Nyanmu gak ada niatan untuk ngebuat squelnya he he he … lain kali kalo ada niat aku buat deh =D

Oh ya, plis panggil aku NYANMU aja okeh? Jangan 'thor' he he he :V

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, soo … Mind to Review? :3


End file.
